This invention relates to a method of collecting dust during rock drilling and it relates also to a dust collecting suction system for a rock drilling apparatus.
It is an object of the invention to provide a dust collecting suction system which reduces the load on the filter unit that is part of the system, and to provide a system that is endurable to wear. It is also an object of the invention to permit dumping of most of the collected drill dust on the ground without being hazardous to the operator's health.